


Secretly I think you knew (what you were getting yourself into)

by diamxnd_lightning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Luke, Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Michael, Toxic Relationship, and luke is 16, ashton and calum are barely mentioned, michael is like 17, they get high and have sex a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamxnd_lightning/pseuds/diamxnd_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their friend's warnings, Michael and Luke continue to pursue a relationship that is nothing but a toxic cycle of doing drugs and having sex, fighting, breaking up, and getting back together. But it makes sense because they're in love, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, Luke thinks he has control of his life but in reality Michael is calling all the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly I think you knew (what you were getting yourself into)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Banks' Beggin for Thread

They had established a pattern, Michael and Luke. It was pretty easy to decipher, and the only thing that changed about it was the amount of time between each phase. Sometimes, it would be a few months before it moved on to the next phase, other times it would just be weeks, or when it was at its worst, days. It went like this- Michael and Luke would be completely in love, getting high and having sex despite what their friends told them about the dangers of a relationship like this. Then, once they got tired of doing the same thing every night, Michael would suggest trying something new, something they hadn't done before. And Luke, only wanting to please Michael, would go along with it, even though every bone in his body was screaming for him to not to. Shortly after, Luke would come to his senses and a massive fight would ensue, ending with Luke walking out, promising never to return. However, that would only last for so long. Everyone knew Luke couldn't stay away from Michael, it was literally impossible. Luke was addicted to Michael's presence, addicted to everything he was about. Michael was bad, the complete opposite of what Luke was. Luke longed to have the carefree attitude and disdain for humanity that the boy he loved had. He loved being with Michael because he believed that Michael made him the person he always wanted to be, the person he dreamed of being. And so, after Luke realized that without Michael, he was just his normal self again, he would go back, begging for that high that only Michael could give to him. And Michael, being the addictive soul he was, always took him back, promising that this time, things would be different. But, of course, they never were. Michael was static, never changing. He did the same things every day, and he was content with that. He felt no need to change, he was complacent, and in his mind, complacency was the greatest thing, besides getting high and having sex. Luke, on the other hand, was dynamic. He craved change, it was all he could think about. He was tired of being the good, little boy everyone thought he was, so when he met Michael, he knew he was the one meant to change him. Luke wanted to change Michael, too. He saw the complacency in Michael's life and knew how dangerous was. The only problem, Michael would never change, not even for Luke, the boy he loved more than anything or anyone else in the entire world. And so they continued to fight, and Luke continued to leave, vowing never to return. But Michael knew it was only a matter of time before he would and the toxic cycle would start all over again. Luke always came crawling back, begging Michael to fuck him, to make his life a little less boring.

This time was no different from the others. 

Luke sat straddled on Michael's lap, a freshly lit joint between his lips, inhaling the smoke that would take his mind to another world. Removing it from his lips, Luke exhaled, blowing the smoke into Michael's face, giggling at the face Michael made in response. He took another hit before passing the joint to Michael.

"You look so fucking hot right now, Mikey," Luke muttered, taking in the gorgeous view of his boyfriend. Michael smiled in response. His hair was a ruffled mess, a sign of their previous actions. His eyes, tired and hooded from the sex, were now bloodshot, a side effect of the high that was taking over his body. He was completely wrecked, a look Luke loved on him. Luke looked about the same himself, the only difference was he looked even more wrecked (if that was possible). His blonde hair, which was previously styled, lay disheveled and in disarray. His eyes were completely bloodshot and barely open. Before, he used to care about looking good for Michael, always making sure his post-sex look was just as good as the before they shamelessly fucked in Michael's twin size bed, not caring that Michael's mother could come home from work any moment and walk in on her son getting high and fucking a boy whom she believed to be only a friend.  But he soon learned that Michael loved when he looked wrecked, almost as much as he loved wrecking him. 

Michael took a hit, and motioning for Luke to lean in, opened his mouth and blew the smoke directly into Luke's mouth. They had done this before, it was one of Luke's favorite things to do while smoking with Michael. He thought it was so intimate and sexy. The first time they did it, Luke and Michael fucked right after. Michael loved the way Luke looked inhaling the smoke that came from between his own lips. Ever since then, Luke had loved it too. 

Michael sighed as he leaned back against the headboard of his small bed. He didn't mind that it was small, though. He quite liked it actually. "It means we can be closer when we fuck," Michael told Luke when he had ask months ago why he kept his small, childhood bed instead of allowing his mom to buy him a new one. Michael's mother had offered plenty of times to buy her ever-growing son a new bed, but Michael didn't like change, and when he began getting high and having sex with Luke all the time, his small bed made the whole atmosphere more intimate, something he knew Luke loved and giving him a reason to avoid change yet again. 

This was Michael and Luke's life together, and Michael hoped it would always be this way. In the back of his mind, Michael knew he would never change, but that small voice in the back of his mind told him that one day Luke would. He knew that one day Luke would get bored of just getting high and having sex all the time. No matter how much he swore he loved Michael just the way he was and how exciting Michael made his life, Luke would leave one day, and this time stay away for good. Luke needed constant change, something to make life more interesting for him. He got bored easily, and Michael couldn't blame the boy for that. All he could do was try and convince Luke that this is as good as life would get, convince him to stay, and stay for good. In reality, it wouldn't be that hard. Michael had Luke wrapped around his little finger. The boy did anything he asked. Luke thought he was in control of his life, but it was actually Michael who had control. Michael would never do anything to intentionally hurt Luke. No, that was not his aim, but he was selfish enough to keep Luke from leaving him by doing whatever it took to keep him from leaving for good one day. 

"Lukey," Michael muttered, drawing the attention of the boy still sitting on his lap.

"Yea?" Luke hummed in response, not quite bringing all of his attention to Michael.

"Eyes on me, love. Focus." Michael needed Luke's full attention. He wanted to try something new again. He needed Luke to stay interested, to keep him from leaving again. 

Luke made eye contact with the boy, assuring his full attention. "What is it, Mikey?" Luke asked, slightly confused.

"Wanna try something new, yea? Something we haven't done before..." Michael's voice trailed off. He knew Luke loved him, and would do anything for him, but it was obvious when he was unsure of something. Anytime Michael mentioned trying something new, Luke became cautious and guarded. He was not as reckless as the older boy, no matter how hard he tried to be. Luke, however, wanted to make Michael happy, so he quickly shook his head yes. 

"Words, baby, I need to hear you say yes so I know that this is okay," Michael whispered softly. He never wanted to force Luke into doing something he didn't want to. But, in a way he did. Michael was completely aware of the affect he had on Luke, and in turn, the affect he had on Luke's judgment. Micheal knew what he was doing, and that, in a way, it was wrong, but he justified it with the fact that he loved Luke, and would never do anything to hurt him. 

"Yea, Mikey, I wanna try something new," Luke spoke, giving the verbal consent Michael not only wanted, but needed, to hear. Michael liked being in control, and hearing Luke give it to him made pleasure shoot through his brain. 

“What is it, Mikey? What do you wanna try?” Luke asked.

Michael groaned internally. Luke was just so innocent. No matter how many times he fucked Luke senseless, he would always remain innocent in Michael’s eyes. He was such a good boy, despite all the things he did. Luke would never be bad in the same way as Michael, and Michael loved that.

“Want you to ride me, baby,” Michael answered. He placed his hand on Luke’s hip, squeezing lightly. Luke leaned into his touch.

“But, we’ve done that before. I thought you said this was going to be something new…” Luke’s voice trailed off. His curiosity had gotten the best of him. His eyes were practically begging Michael to tell him what was going to be so different about this time.

Michael spoke again. "We're gonna smoke while we fuck," Michael explained. "We've never done that before." 

"I don't know." Luke started to seem a bit unsure of Michael's idea. All they ever seemed to do any more was have sex and get high.  _That's all we ever do,_ Luke thought to himself.  _You've never done anything different. You just choose to forget that every time you go running back to Michael._ The little voice in the back of Luke's head did pose a good argument. Ever since they got together the first time, all they ever did was get high and fuck. But, back then, Luke was okay with it. He wanted to be bad like Michael. Now, that they had broken up and gotten back together so many times, Luke couldn't stand the fact that they never do anything truly different. "I don't know," Luke repeated. "Maybe we could do something else?"

Michael paled. He knew he had lost this time and that a fight was looming ahead in the not so distant future.  Michael shifted, situating Luke in a different position on his lap. "What do you suggest?"

Luke shrugged, hoping another fight wouldn't ensue because of his suggestions that they go out every once and a while. And to Luke, going to the corner store to buy more drugs from the kid who worked behind the counter, did not count as "going out." Luke bit his lip before speaking. "I don't know, maybe we could go hang out with Calum and Ashton. We haven't hung out with them in forever."

"They were over here the other day. We played FIFA and ordered in pizza," Michael countered, not seeing the point, again. 

Luke sighed, visibly frustrated. "I wanna get out, Mikey. Take a breath of fresh air for once. All we do is sit here and get high and have sex. I'm tired of never doing anything different..."

Michael just sat there, a stoic expression on his face. 

"Don't look at me like that, Michael. You know we never do anything anymore. Actually, we never did anything to begin with," Luke continued on, hoping to sway his boyfriend to see his point of view instead of starting another fight. 

But Michael was set in his ways, and his love for Luke wasn't ever going to change him. So, yet another fight began.

"You know what, Luke," Michael started, and Luke knew what was coming next. "If you wanna do something different, do it on your fucking own. I quite enjoy not doing anything." 

"Michael..."

"No, don't 'Michael' me. You know how I am. I've always been this way, and I always will be. If you don't like it, you can get the fuck out." Michael's words cut deep into Luke's heart, just like they had every time before.

"Michael..."

Michael was seething at this point. Why didn't Luke understand he didn't want to change? Why couldn't he see that things were fine just the way they were? Michael didn't need, or want, anything better. "Just, just get the fuck out, Luke. I'm not in the mood to do this again."

Luke swallowed and began walking out of the room. "Don't expect me to come back, Michael. I mean it this time, I'm done, for good." And with that, Luke left. There were no tears left to fall. Michael had taken them all from him. Luke couldn't cry, even if he wanted to. 

Michael still stay sat in his bed. Reaching over to the nightstand next to it, he grabbed another blunt and a lighter from the top drawer. Lighting the blunt, he inhaled and quickly let out a puff of smoke.  _He'll come back,_ Michael thought to himself.  _He'll come back. He always does._

And Luke did come back, just like he always did. Less than two weeks later, Michael and Luke were back in Michael's room, getting high and fucking. Luke was riding Michael for the second time that day, a joint hanging loosely from his lips. "You look so good, baby," Michael cooed, earning a loud moan from Luke as he repeatedly fucked into his tight hole, hitting his prostate each time. "I told you this would be good." 

Luke passed the blunt to Michael as best he could and Michael took one last hit before snuffing it out. With his full concentration now on Luke, the older boy continued to make Luke a whining mess. Moments later, Luke came, spurting his thick, white come all over his stomach and Michael's. Michael followed shortly after. They lay in Michael's cramped bed together, their breathing ragged and chests rising and falling rapidly. 

Luke looked over at Michael and grinned. "You were right, Mikey," Luke muttered quietly. "We have to do that again."

A slight smirk appeared on Michael's lips as he closed his eyes. Even after everything they had been through, he still had Luke in the palm of his hand, ready to do whatever he wished. Michael knew things were never going to change, and he was more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, this is the first fic I've ever posted anywhere, so I'm actually really nervous. Please let me know what you think! xx


End file.
